What's 'Home?
by The Writing Bee
Summary: ...wasn’t really looking for action to knock at the door any who. Though unfortunately for him, Action didn’t give a rip about what he wanted or not, so was going to break the door down and drag him outside..." Discontinued.
1. Squeaky Hello

Epilog

FYI: I don't own any of this stuff other than Truff. And this takes place before Destiny Islands was destroyed and such.

Traverse Town. Third District. Not very exciting at all, but the little one occupying this given area wasn't really looking for action to knock at the door any who. Though unfortunately for him, Action didn't give a rip about what he wanted or not, so was going to break the door down and drag him outside.

Truff had a simple mind, something that is expected of a heartless, if they had a mind at all. He could talk, he could think, he could cast magic, great feats for a Rare Truffle. Alas, he wasn't one of the brightest beings on this planet, and was prone to doing things just for the heck of it. During his time in Traverse Town, no one bothered to ask him how long as he had a pathetically short attention span and awful memory, he had met the towns protectors; Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid.

Truff continued to bounce around the wide-open area, his mind drifting hazily off to somewhere else, as it often did. From what Mr. Leon had told him, he had been here for about two days… How long is a day any way? Truff shrugged it off easily, still bouncing around as his conscious settled into how he had met the town's protectors. He had been in the First District, as they called it, and no one was there. Since his sighting, about two minutes ago, everyone had run indoors and appeared to go into lock down, like they were expecting him to suddenly explode. But he hadn't thought about it, bouncing around the First District just as happily. His happy little bubble had almost been popped when a shiruiken came whizzing by and stuck into the wall behind him. He didn't know why; but that was a bad thing. The little heartless had turned to see where it had come from, blinking his yellow, lamp like eyes. There was the girl he would soon call Yuffie, and the man he would call Mr. Leon. The two of them had been told that a heartless had appeared in the First District, and had raced off to kill it at once. Though what they had found wasn't really what they were expecting. It was perhaps about 3 ft tall with a oversized yellow hat and what appeared to be an over sized dark green sweater with the heartless symbol emblazoned upon it.

The little thing of darkness just stared at them, blinking, like it was confused. Face still an emotionless mask, Leon walked forward, gun blade over his shoulder. It didn't run, just standing there and looking up at him as he stopped and towered over it. Large yellow eyes were blinking up at him, the expression was clear; "…?". Something tugged at him not to kill it, but was quickly overridden with logic; It's a heartless. That finished it. He quickly swept his sword down at it- and missed.

Truff's yellow eyes had grown huge with panic and he had dodged to the side to avoid it. The man seemed to pause, surprised, but almost immediately snapped out of it and swept the sword in a quick horizontal strike as a follow up. Truff dodged again and ran, if you could call it that. He was pathetically slow, and this running pace wouldn't have even been able to keep up with Leon simply walking.

"Eeeeyyyaaaa!" the little heartless squeaked, running under Leon's legs and out behind him, short arms flailing and eyes huge.

Well that one most certainly took him by surprise. Not that the heartless had dodged his follow up strike, but that it had _said_ something. From his experience, heartless _NEVER_ spoke.

Truff, however, was still panicking as his mind raced to try and comprehend why he was running and freaking out at the moment. But after a tug on the back of his sweater, he found that he wasn't going anywhere, and looked down to see the ground about two feet bellow his own feet. Leon had grabbed him by the back of his sweater, and was holding him in the air at arms length, amusement twinged as the creature still tried to run. Truff's eyes got bigger as he began to squirm around, to no avail.

By this time, Yuffie had walked over and was staring at the odd heartless with a quirked eyebrow, hands on her hips. It was still squirming madly, waving its arms around.

"Ahhh! He's gonna hurt me with his what-do-you-call-it!!!!" it squeaked, eyes still huge and body still squirming. At this, Yuffie acted out what both she and Leon were thinking; her jaw dropped. Yuffie was now staring at Leon, eyes exchanging their shock. Because of this, they were deaf to the heartless's repetitive cries of "Let me go! Leg me go!".

"You can talk?" Yuffie choked out, staring dumbfounded at the heartless still squirming. Her question had quieted it, and it looked up at her, stopping its struggles for the moment.

"… Huh?" it asked, blinking, his current dilemma forgotten at the question.

Short attention span. Yep, that was it. That was what Mr. Leon had called it. Truff stopped his bouncing and looked up at sky and the stars. There were lots of them. He blinked. Lots and LOTS of them, he had never realized how many there were. Leaning back to see more, he began to count them. He leaned back farther and farther until he lost his balance completely. Waving his little arms around franticly, he landed on his back, on the ground. But he had a better view of the stars now! He began counting again, and again, and again. After about the fifth time of losing track and starting again, one of the stars started to brighten suddenly, then fade like a flame deprived of oxygen. It disappeared, much to Truff's surprise and wonder. Oh well, he would ask Mr. Leon what happened; he always seemed to know.

A sudden moan drew Truff's attention and he sat up, rolled over, and then stood up to see who it was. It was a person, leaning against one of the walls in a sitting position. Truff had seen people like this before, Mr. Leon had said these people had their home-their world destroyed. Truff still wasn't exactly what 'home' and 'world' was, but it sounded important. He happily walked over to the person, piping up in a happy, squeaky voice, "Hello! Welcome to Traverse Town!"

The only response was another moan, and Truff stopped in front of him, leaning forward and poking him. It resulted in a sudden jerk, but it didn't take long for Truff to recover and reach out his stubby little arm again to poke him… again. Suddenly the head jerked upward and the man reached out to bite Truff's 'hand'. He squeaked in fright and pulled back quickly, turning around and running away. This hadn't been the first time this had happened, people had attacked him before after they woke up and recognized the symbol emblazoned on his chest. These sort of confrontations usually resulted in; 1) Truff teleporting to a different place, 2) Truff casting Stopera and running for dear life, or 3) Mr. Leon, Yuffie, or Aerith saving him. As panic engulfed the heartless's mind, he was terrified even more to hear the man behind him get up and start after him. He walked jerkily and didn't act the way most people did. Truff didn't know this person was some undead that saw him as food; he had never seen a dead person before.

"EEEYYYYAAAA!!!" he yelled, still running at his pathetically slow pace, looking back with large eyes that only got bigger as he saw the man was gaining on him. Going as fast as possible, which was still very slow, Truff tripped on his overly large sweated and crashed to the ground. After picking himself up and rolling over, his eyes grew even bigger and he began to wave his arms around madly in utter panic.

"AHHHH!!! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!" Truff yelled, the dead man almost towering over him now.

TBC

All right folks, I am in need of help. I am going to make this into a crossover, but I need to know what to crossover WITH, or to not keep it as a crossover. But I want to make it a crossover… Soo… Some help deciding would really be appreciated. I was thinking Devil May Cry… But that's just me. I need help with this if I'm going to make the next chapter!


	2. Devil Hunter

_Okay, because almost NO ONE reviewed for this, I am disappointed. But! Will continue it any way. Please keep in mind that I only have the first Devil May Cry, so, because it's convenient, let's say… before Dante could get out of hell (in the 5 minutes he had) the core finally snapped… and here he is. Hmm?_

_RikuRox: Thanks, and I will be going through with the Devil May Cry crossover._

_Tiggera: Mario Brothers? … Ehhh…. Dunno how you came up with that…_

_X snickerz: Thank you._

_Ah, and these: mean a change of perspective_

_-The Bee_

"EYYYAAAA!" his little voice bounced off the hard surfaces of the Third District, eyes getting larger and larger as the man approached. They were threatening to pop out of his head, if that were possible. Arms still waving madly in panic, like if he did it long enough he might be able to fly away.

"Ergh… okay, that hurt…" a figure slouched against a wall mumbled. Rubbing his head with a gloved hand before looking around him self. Dark, it was apparently night, and some kind of… alleyway? "… Okay, if I died, then hell had a serious make over."

After standing up and recovering from the short dizzy spell it caused, he dusted himself off and checked for his weapons. Alastor was still strapped to his back, buzzing slightly with the electricity it contained, and Iftrit was still on his hands, burning with demonic fires of hell. Moving his coat aside, he checked for his guns and found them snug in their holsters, where he had left them. Well at least he had his weapons, something seemed to be going right.

Running another hand through his messy silver hair, the man called Dante began walking out of this odd 'alleyway'. One side was a dead end, and for being an alleyway, if that's what it was, this place was damn clean. It turned sharply and began to slope downward in a ramp, some light around the corner.

"AIIIIII! HEEEEEEEELP!" yelped a squeaky voice from around the corner, the owner out of sight. Instincts kicking into high gear at the sound of a deathly moan, he quickly ditched the idea of running down the ramp and turning the corner. Looking to his right, the wall that made this an 'alleyway' was pretty short. Not a match for his supreme strength and speed, he jumped twice his height and hitched his feet on the wall as he began to fall back down, jumping again and easily clearing the wall. Still in mid air, he whipped out his trusted companions; Ebony and Ivory, and proceeded to pump the undead full of lead.

Truff had covered his head with his stubby little arms to shield his eyes from certain doom. Suddenly, loud roars exploded, followed by a wet 'thud' and a pair of feet landing lightly on the ground. Curiosity over come, he uncovered his head and looked up. A tall man with silver hair and dark red coat was standing in front of him, back to him. The man who had been trying to eat him was lying down, red liquid around his body. An odd fear twanged at him as his lamp like eyes rested on the red clad man.

Taking advantage of the fact his back was turned, Truff quickly got up and began his slow run toward the door to the first district, panic renewed.

"AHHH! HEEEELP!" yelled the squeaky voice, now to this left. He holstered his guns with practiced grace and snapped his head to his left. Well, what he saw was… weird. He would have expected a human, a little boy or little girl, but NOT whatever that was. Short, really big yellow hat, green body. It was running away from him, so he didn't see the heartless symbol emblazoned on its chest. Catching up to it in two long strides, he picked it up by the back of its sweater and turned it around to face him.

"AHHH! DON'T EAT ME!" it squeaked, wiggling madly like a worm on a hook. There was a symbol on its chest, it looked dark, and felt dark as well. Hell, this thing seemed to be made of darkness, though its actions would suggest otherwise.

"Hey, I'm not gonna eat you." Dante scoffed, shaking the creature a little to shake him out of his hysteria. It stopped struggling and blinked slowly before putting what Dante could only guess was its hand to where its mouth would be.

"… You're not?" it asked, eyes suddenly getting bigger and bigger before he began struggling again. "AHHH! HOOOTTTT! LET GO LET GO LET GO!" it squeaked, struggling madly. It took a moment for this to register WHAT the heck this thing was talking about. He hadn't taking off Iftrit, his fiery gauntlets yet, and it was burning the thing. He dropped it quickly and took off the gauntlets, placing them on a hook next to his guns in his jacket. The little thing then proceeded to run around in circles, screaming that he was on fire and the back of his sweater scorched and smoking as it ran around in panic.

Because Dante didn't carry around water, he couldn't really help. Looking around for something to cool him off, he spotted a fountain behind him, a picture of two dogs kissing above it. Grabbing the creature by the front of its sweater and turning on his heel, he quickly strode over to the fountain and dunked it in the water. The fire was out, but the creature seemed to be in some shock. It recovered quickly.

"EYYYAAAA! COLD!" it yelped, struggling again. Dante sighed and dropped it on the ground, where it landed on its rear. Did this thing EVER shut up? After giving it a few moments to recover, he squatted down to look the thing in the eye.

"Alright you, can you tell me where I am?" he asked, bringing the things attention to him self almost immediately.

"You are in Traverse Town! Third District." It bubbled in response, having apparently forgotten it's little dilemma it had just a minute ago. Dante gave it a perplexed look. Traverse Town? Never heard of that place before…

"You have any clue how I got here?" he prodded, standing back up with a hand on his chin in thought.

"Um… No… But I bet Mr. Leon knows!" it piped up happily, bobbing up and down with enthusiasm.

"Great, where can I find him?" Dante asked, looking back down at the little thing.

"I dunno." The thing replied happily " But he might be in the First District."

"Alright, let's try there then." He nodded, pivoting on his heel only to come face to face with… well; something that didn't look like it was there to help him. It was big, really really big and fat. Black in color and wearing one of the most ridiculous outfits the demon hunter had ever seen. What looked like a tin funnel on its head, cuffs on its wrists and what looked like a leotard that exposed its enormously large gut. "Whoa there big fella. Almost snuck up on me there." Dante chuckled in his usual manner, smoothly unsheathing his guns and firing a few rounds into the beast's stomach. What happened was quite a surprise. Instead of penetrating the creature's flesh, the bullets bounced off the beast's enormous bulk, giving Dante only a split second to quickly roll to the side, taking the little creature he had met minutes earlier with him.

It let out a surprised "Eep!" as he yanked it to the side with him, looking back at the large body of darkness as it began beating on its stomach in some sort of crazy frenzy. Dante quickly jumped out of the way, over the beast as it charged forward to squish him. Sheathing Ebony and Ivory so as to avoid trying to dodge his own bullets again, he whipped out Alastor and plunged it into the creature's back. It went in and the beast, well… poofed out of existence, a crystalline heart floating away in its wake. Dante paused in some confusion, unconsciously sheathing his sword in the process. He has some questions that needed answering, and the answers had better be good.

…. I would like some constructive criticism. So while you flame me to a crisp, be sure to include suggestions on what I can do better.


End file.
